mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree Hugger
|nicknames = Tree Friend, Tree Embrace, Treezie, The Hugs |cutie mark = |voice = Nicole Oliver (English) Tanja Schmitz (German) Alessandra Karpoff (Italian) Marta Wiejak (Polish) Darya Frolova (Russian) Cristina Hernández (Latin American Spanish) Tetyana Antonova (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #B7E781 |headerfontcolor = #DF6973}} Tree Hugger is a female Earth pony who first appears in the season five episode Make New Friends but Keep Discord. She is Fluttershy's friend and guest to the Grand Galloping Gala. Her demeanor and affectations are reminiscent of the hippie subculture of the 1960s.__TOC__ Development and design Tree Hugger shares her color scheme and cutie mark with S06E07 Unnamed Earth Mare #1 and her design with an unnamed mare in . In the original script for Make New Friends but Keep Discord, she was based more off of Martha Stewart rather than being based off the hippie culture. Tree Hugger was previewed in one of the animation images shown at Ponycon NYC on February 16, 2015. Archived. Jim Miller has assumed that Tree Hugger and "Geronimo" are siblings. Depiction in the series Tree Hugger first appears in the season five episode Make New Friends but Keep Discord. Fluttershy states that she met her on a trip to see the Breezies and that she's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures. When Fluttershy mentions to Discord that she plans to take Tree Hugger with her to the Grand Galloping Gala, it upsets Discord. Later in the episode, Discord meets Tree Hugger in person, and she addresses him in a considerably mellow manner, using such words as "radical" and "righteous." At the Gala proper, Fluttershy and Tree Hugger spend much of the evening in each other's company, much to Discord's irritation. He tries to come between the two, but Tree Hugger plays off his attempts with her usual composure. When the Smooze covers everything in slime and threatens to ruin the Gala, Tree Hugger calms him with "auditory therapy" – involving mainly "om" sounds and high-pitched whinnying – and the ponies commend her. Fed up with all the attention Tree Hugger is receiving, Discord nearly banishes her to another dimension, but Fluttershy stops him. In the end, Discord apologizes to Tree Hugger for his jealousy, and the two start over on friendlier terms. In season six, Tree Hugger poses for an art class in On Your Marks. In season eight, Tree Hugger briefly appears riding a raft with Star Swirl the Bearded in Friendship University. In season nine, Tree Hugger attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony in The Last Problem. She also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Tree Hugger watches Harry give a bear hug to Fluttershy, Angel Bunny, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike during We Got This Together. Other depictions IDW comics A sewn representation of Tree Hugger is shown on cover RI. Chapter books Tree Hugger appears in the audience for opening night of The Singing Stallion in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Tree Hugger appears in a photograph in episode 3 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "All About Alicorns". My Little Pony (mobile game) Tree Hugger is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "Tree Hugger's totally radical and way cool! She's a pony whose vibe we can dig!" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''TREE HUGGER is a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures, and was Fluttershy's guest to the Grand Galloping Gala. She likes nature just as much as Fluttershy. Their friendship initially makes Discord incredibly jealous, but they all become friends.'' Quotes Gallery See also * * * * References ru:Три Хаггер Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers